Journey Through Gamindustri
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: A new Decade on a new journey through a world without Kamen Riders but Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

"Story" talk

'_Begin'' _thought

RozonRozark owns nothing

~Story Start~

A lone figure sat at a small laptop before putting it aside and standing up. He stretched his arms and yawned. "Man I'm tired, it gets so hard typing sometimes. Maybe I should take a break," He said before taking a thinking position. The figure was 17 years old and had straight dark brown hair with emerald green eyes. He wore a black duster with a white undershirt, and a pair of cargo pants. Finishing of the look he wore a black necklace with green beads that one of his friends sent him when she went to Ethiopia. This person name was Raiser Lean, a weird name but he liked it.

He walked over to a corner of his room and grabbed the last present his parents gave him, a guitar. Shaking his head he grabbed the case with the guitar in it and went outside. He then started walking to the park when he saw someone sitting by himself on a park bench. Raiser walked up to him and sat next to him. They looked to be in their thirties with nothing really standing out about them except for a pink camera they wore around their neck.

"So you mind telling me why you're sitting here by yourself," he asked putting down his case.

"Nothing much just waiting for someone," the other said before pulling out a card. "Why did you sit here anyway."

"You looked lonely so I decided to give you some company," Raiser stated turning to him with a smile.

"Hmm… I see." They sat for a few seconds when Raiser looked at his watch and saw the time. He said bye to the other person before picking up his case and walked away as the stranger sat in silence. When Raiser was gone the card in his hand glowed. "I guess I found who I was looking for."

Raiser opened his case by a street corner and started playing his instrument. While he didn't consider himself really good many people said he was which became apparent as a large group of people started to surround him and drop money into his case. Some time passed before he finished and everyone left. Raiser was leaving the area when he saw the same person he saw the same person he had met that morning. "Oh hey its you again."

"What would you say if I gave you the chance to go on a journey like no other," the stranger asked looking off into space.

Raiser closed his eyes and pondered for a bit, "What would this journey be about?"

"It would be a journey across worlds," the man said calmly.

Raiser looked at him confused, "a journey across worlds?"

"Indeed." He said nodding his head. It looked like he was going to keep talking when they heard a scream. Raiser ran toward the scream and ran towards it. "I guess some monsters appeared."

When Raiser arrived he saw a weird stain glass monster that looked something like a moose. All around it was shattered glass and discarded clothing. The moose thing turned its attention to him and slowly walked forward. Raiser was terrified as it drew closer when a motorcycle rammed into it knocking it back. The stranger got off before putting on a weird buckle along which summoned a belt along with a book of some sort. He pulled out a card and held it out. "Henshin" he said putting the card in the buckle before closing it.

"**Kamen Rider, Decade"** The buckle announced as figures surrounded him before he was covered in a black suit when cards appeared on him causing magenta lines to appear lighting up the suit, besides red and magenta it had green eyes and a yellow dot in the center of the head. He dusted his hands off before walking towards the monster. The monster rushed towards him as he stepped out of the way and delivered a powerful punch to its stomach knocking it back. The moose corrected itself before blocking a kick from Decade and delivering a powerful punch to his stomach sending him flying back towards Raiser.

"Dang I should be able to defeat this fangie easily," Decade said before the suit grew gray and he reverted back to the stranger. The card he used to transform then flew out of the buckle and into Raisers hand.

"What is this?" Raiser asked looking at what appeared in his hand. The stranger grabbed the buckle and placed it on his waist summoning the belt on him along with the belt. "What's going on here!"

"No time to explain! You saw how I transformed right," Raiser nodded as he opened the belt and slid the card in belt before closing it.

"**Kamen Rider Decade**" The belt announced again as once again the armor appeared on him. Raiser looked through the eyes as everything was tinted green. "Now go fight the fangie."

Decade dumbly nodded his head before rushing forward. He dodged a punch from the fangie and hit it with a quick kick. The HUD then displayed the image of the book by his side along with information about it. Quickly flowing the direction he changed the book into its gun form and fired at the monster. The monster managed to dodge the fire and went to hit Decade who spun out of the way while changing the booker to its sword form and slashed the fangie's back. As it stumbled he pulled out a card from the booker and put it in the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade** It announced as holographic cards appeared between him and the opponent. He then jumped up in the air and went flying through them and struck the fangie blowing it up as he landed. He then opened the belt ejecting the card which he caught. "What the heck was that?" Raiser asked looking at the card confused.

"The monster you fought was a fangie and the form you took was Kamen Rider Decade." The stranger said walking toward him.

"Oh… Are you okay you got hurt right," Raiser asked concerned running toward him.

"I'm fine, but I need to inform you that the monster you fought was from another world." The stranger calmly stated holding his hand out. "Now allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tsukasa Kadoya."

"Nice to meet you I'm Raiser Lean," Raiser said taking his hand. "This kind of seems off topic but what were you talking about earlier about a journey?"

"It involves the power you just used. The power of Decade is the ability to travel to new worlds and that is what you must now do."

"Wait… Why do I have to travel to worlds," Raiser asked confused and concerned.

"Each world that you go to is in some way of needing help," Tsukasa said thinking back on his journey.

"So you mean I can help people," Raiser rephrased with a distant look. When he got a yes from Tsukasa he steeled his resolve and looked at him with determination. "Then just let me grab my stuff."

"Okay just meet me back where we first met and don't pack much. The worlds will mostly provide for you." Tsukasa said as Raiser left when he was finished he took of his camera and looked at it. "Hopefully he finds happiness on his journey."

~Ten Minutes Later~

Raiser had packed everything he would need: his laptop. android galaxy phone, small fold able sword that one of his weirder friends got him before leaving, some notebooks that he wrote music on, his ipod with headphones, his portable game systems with games, along with his wallet. All of which he put in his backpack or pockets. When he arrived he saw Tsukasa sitting on the bench holding his camera. "I'm ready."

When Tsukasa got up he walked toward him and handed him his camera, "I only have one request, and that is that you take photos of the people and places you visit for me."

"If it will make you happy then of course I will." Raiser said happily taking the camera and putting it around his neck.

"Then good luck on your journey," Tsukasa said as a silver wall rose up and passed over him before disappearing along with him.

~Somewhere in Planeptune~

A silver wall appeared in the middle the sky dropping Raiser off. He fell to the ground face first in a heap. Letting out a groan he stood up and started walking before something crashed into him knocking him out. While darkness started to cover his vision he saw purple specks in his vision.

~Story End~

Rozark: New Story done

Raiser: I see so what am I in for during this story

Rozon: Knowing his procrastination issues, not much of anything

Rozark: I would take great offense if it wasn't true

Neptune: So do I get introduced in the next chapter, I mean I am the main character right.

Fluffy: I have a question about the fold able sword

Rozark: Yeah its real. Can you guess who gave it to me? (Points to Ice checking over his weapons) But that aside Raiser take care of the ending I need to take care of something. (Starts laughing to self)

Raiser: (Sweat drops) Sure you crazy man. Review and follow the story and ROZONROZARK will try to post new chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozark: Let's get this done with.

Raiser: Wait this story is getting an update so soon!

Rozon: Yeah apparently he got his procrastination issue taken care of.

Rozark: Stop talking and get the disclaimer done with before the medication wears off.

Ice: First though let's thank the reviewers

Rozark: Right, thank you to with an m16 for correcting me on the correct transformation sound of the decadriver and the creative criticism

Rozark: Unicorn 359 many of your questions will be answered in this chapter so I hope you like it since I will make it longer.

Raiser: You are way too happy about this (turns to Rozon) what is his problem?

Rozon: Wait something is off here.

Rozark: Yeah I'm typing this mostly on my phone. Doesn't matter now do the disclaimer

Raiser: ROZONROZARK owns nothing

Talking

_Thinking_

(Whispering)

~Story Start~

Raiser started to wake up and noticed his surroundings, which was nothing but pink. Everything was pink: the drapes, the ceiling, the bed sheets that he was underneath with the...purple...haired...girl.

Raiser blinked slowly as his mind caught up to him. There was a purple haired girl, a cute purple haired girl, right next to him. '_Oh God what happened yesterday'_ he thought trying to get out of her amazingly strong grasp without waking her up. As he was about to get out of her grasp the worst possible thing happened. She woke up.

An alarm clock went off that woke her up. "Shuuuut up... Oh crackers did I break something? Where am I? My room?" The purple haired mumbled. As her eyes took in the room her gaze settled on Raiser.

They laid there for in silence a few seconds before Raiser was violently thrown out off the bed with a cry of pervert. "Who are you? Is this your room? *Gasp* Are you one of the weird guys who like pink!"

Raiser started to get up at the accusation and finally took in the appearance of her. She was wearing a white hoodie with the ends of the arms and waist area being purple with two lilac purple stripes, two light blue stripes running down the arms, lining the hood, and down the center where Raiser could see some of the zipper which was a circle with a curved purple N; there were two plugs for hoodie strings, and two rather large pocket with big circular objects with purple Xs on them. She also wore a plain white choker, white hair clips that looked like directional pads, purple and white stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes. Finally what she said caught up to him. "WHAT, NO! I woke up here and tried to leave but couldn't because of your iron clad grip!" Raiser said hysterically.

"Huh, a likely story." She said before a horrified look crossed her face. "*Gasp* You HAD YOUR WAY WITH ME DIDN'T YOU!? PERVERT! WHATEVER YOU DID TO ME YOU BETTER UNDO IT!?"

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Raiser said putting his hands up in defense.

Before anything else could happen the door opened to reveal the girl had light skin, pink eyes (though Raiser wondered how the pigment of her eyes could be such a color), long, curled cream pink hair and was well endowed. The girl wore a white, borderline tan wool tank top with a thick neck and unattached sleeves with small puffy balls attached to them with strings, the boots she was wearing matched her top as well, with more little puffy balls attached to strings. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, blackish brown knee length socks with light pink heart cut frills, and a black purse was sitting on her hip with a C on it and button like hearts ran the length of the belt the purse was attached to.

"Oh you're both up! Good morning, sleepyheads! Well good evening technical..." She said happily when she noticed Raiser on the floor. "Huh, why are you on the floor?"

"Um, this isn't my room, huh? And he says it isn't his... Is it yours? Why'm I tucked into your bed so snugly?"

The pink haired girl closed her eyes, as if to gather her thoughts, "Well, let's see. It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you."

"I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?"

The pink haired girl opened her eyes having finished recalling the events of the night before, "I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the earth like a spear. I also saw you fall on your friend here, so I pulled you from the ground you pierced so elegantly and carried you two to my bed, since you were both passed out."

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look."

Raiser nodded his head amazed by how strong she was. "Well I attended a nursing school. Transportation limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it. My name is Compa, umm..."

"Oh I'm Neptune," the now named Neptune said before putting her index finger on her cheek, taking a thinking position. "Compa, huh? Then I'll call you... Com... uh...whatever. Compa is fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-… Neppee-… Neptaa-… Ne-pelvis… Nep… tumor… W-wahh…"

Compa seemed as though she was about to cry just from not being able to pronounce Neptune's name, so Neptune came up with a solution for her, "Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else!"

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!"

Both turned their heads towards the last member in the room who gave them a smile, " Name's Raiser! Nice to meet you." He then turned to the nurse in training and shook her hand, "Thanks by the way for taking care of us."

Compa's cheeks reddened from the thanks. "Its nothing mister Raiser. Um... I sorry though that I only had one bed. I would have put you two in separate bed, but..."

Raiser saw his shirt on a dresser and started to put it on while listening to her. When he finished putting it on a thought occurred to him. "Hey Compa did you check on any time last night? Did you see anything happening?"

"Well I don't think so… oh yeah! I saw a lot of moving around on the bed."

Neptune than pointed an accusing finger at Raiser", "I knew it! You did have your way with me, pervert!"

"But Mr Raiser was out cold."

Neptune stopped pointing at Raiser, who was about to freak out, and caused both to look at Compa. "What did you see?"

Compa's face turned beet red and began fidgeting around, "Well… I saw Nep-Nep hugging you… and then she… licked your lips… and then she started rubbing herself against you… and it looked like she was trying to touch your… well lets just say she was doing some very intimate things."

Neptune's face was red, "No way… I didn't really do those things… did I?" All Compa did was nod to embarrassed to respond.

Raiser turned toward Neptuna with a cold look, "I see so the accuser is the criminal." He said coldly.

"Come on it was an accident! And we were asleep! You gotta forgive me! Please!" Neptune said using puppy eyes.

He just started at before turning to Compa, "So did you bring my stuff here."

"Oh yeah its, in the other room. Don't worry I didn't go through any of it." Compa said smiling.

"Thank you." He said leaving as he heard Compa and Neptune talking about bandages.

He went through all of his items finding them all okay. He took out the rider booker and saw all the cards filled out. "Well I guess I can use them," He said remembering the information the Driver gave him about how to use Decade's power. He didn't know how it did that but somehow he got the information in him. He then checked his guitar and was revealed that it was fine.

"Ahhh-guuuh-woooo! This is way too tight. I can't breathe, can't make … more...comments!" He heard Neptune yell.

"_What the heck is going on in there"_ Raiser thought walking toward the door seeing a giant needle

"Nep-Nep? ...Did I do it too tight after all? Please get ahold of yourself. I'll unwrap you n-ahh!" He heard Compa through the door.

'_You know I don't think I want to know' _he thought with his eye twitching.

"It's tighter now! You're just tangling me up… stop! Gimme scissors… gimme now! Put 'em in my hand and I'll do it myself!" Raiser waited a moment for them before entering room when he knew it was safe. He saw discarded bandages on the floor. "Ahem. By the way I was thinking while you wrapping me in bondages… where am I?"

Compa's face twisted into one of disbelief at hearing her bandages called bondages, "Th-there bandages! Were in the Central City of Planeptune."

Neptune took on a confused look, "Planp..tune? Hmm, okay, I remember someone mentioning the world below?"

Raiser scratched his head and was wondering what was going on. Compa smiled, which she seemed to do a lot of. "Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia."

Raiser closed his eyes taking in the information about this new world. "When you say one of the major landmasses, do you mean that there are more?"

"Why yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

Neptune had a look of not caring… or was it not remembering, Raiser couldn't really tell. "Nope, not at all. Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me."

Compa had a fascinated look on her face, "Maybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person before. How original! Maybe you bumped your head..."

"Isn't there medication or something for that?"

Raiser scratched his head in thought, "I don't think so. But I did know about a method that involved a monkey wrench and a gallon of lube and leave it at that..."

Both of the girls looked at him confused and Compa was about to ask when he told her to drop it. "Well, my grandpa said 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in time."

She then turned to the only male in the room who appeared to be taking her suggestion as he laid down on the floor. "How about you, Mr Raiser? Do you remember anything?"

"Well seeing as how I'm not from here I don't know about this place. But in terms of memory I can safely say I'm good." He replied laying down. "I'm surprised I don't have amnesia seeing how Neptune landed on me when I arrived. " Raiser mentioned offhandedly.

"Well you should still get some sleep Nep-Nep. You'll feel better soon. " Compa said turning her attention back to Neptune.

Neptune's face took on a look of irritation on her face, "…Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious. "The preteen's eyes widened, "Yeah, someone was crying out for help… in my dream!"

"In your dream? Then it's not real."

Neptune however, only reaffirmed herself, "Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone from far away was like pa-choo and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"

"It's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now."

"Then… there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet our mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!"

"Our mission?" Raiser asked looking up confused.

Neptune looked at him brimming with confidence, "Yeah, you and me, Raiser! We're going to save the world!"

"Wait why you and me?"

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that. How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!"

Compa's attempt to dissuade Neptune seemed to be in vain as the purplenette pumped her arms, "Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know? That's me and Raiser! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?'"

Compa seemed to contemplate this, and then her eyes slowly widened, "I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. "For the first time since meeting her, a serious expression made its way onto Compa's face, "So, why should I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!" Compa's facial expression changed from serious to determined. "Nep-Nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Two is better than one!"

"You will? Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?" Neptune asked confused.

"Right, but… this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

The bubbly preteen was ecstatic that Compa would be helping, "Oh, that sucks, but that means you can camp out, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

Neptune turned towards Raiser, "You're going to help too, right. I mean I did include you in before so you're totally going to help."

Sitting up he pulled out the Decade card from his coat. "I'll give it my all to help you guys. I'll help you in any way I can." He finished with a smile and putting the card in his coat.

Neptune smiled at his answer before she took one of thinking , then finally one of relaxation. " *Gasp* O...M…G, I think I've figured it out! Raiser, you and I are totally supposed to be DESTINED LOVERS!"

Raiser fell backwards before getting up, "What the heck made you reach that conclusion!"

"You said that when you first came here, my pretty face was the first thing you saw and that I fell on you, sorry 'bout that. But if I really fell outta the sky then falling on you may have saved me! Then we wake up in the same bed, holding each other! Now you're saying you'll help me!"

Raiser had a shocked and confused look on his face from hearing what she said. _'I would argue with her logic but some reason I really can't.'_

Neptune put her hands on her hips, a big smile on her face, "I take back what I said, you're no pervert, Raiser. You were just checkin' out your true love, can't blame you for wanting to. And, I don't mind the fact that you were touching me, my super-hot lover! You're gonna have to work real hard for my love, but you and me, we're joined at the hip for life, Raiser."

Compa started to look teary eyed, "T-That's not fair… I wanted to be Mr. Raiser's Destined Lover too."

Neptune pinched her chin with her thumb and index finger, "Hmm… that's right… Compa did save us and fix us up… that means she's my rival for my lover's love! I accept your challenge, Compa, but don't think I'm just gonna hand him over."

Raiser's eye twitched as he listened to them, 'Are they crazy?' He thought walking over and opened his bag gabbing the foldable sword. "Let's go defeat the boss."

Neptune pumped her arms, "Yeah, lets go save the world."

~Outside the Dungeon~

The group of three entered a 'dungeon' that Compa had found on an internet site called Dunglemaps. The dungeon really just looked like an abandoned metalworks factory with pipes, fences, wooden boxes, and large boilers scattered all over the place. Though Raiser swore he heard 8-bit music but he couldn't find any music players.

Neptune ran out in front of the group, unable to contain her excitement, "Is this the dungeon you found searching Dunglemaps? Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters."

Compa shook her head at the bubbly preteen, smiling the entire time, "No, no strong monsters here. I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.' We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

Neptune's excitement dropped like a rock, "What? Only weaklings? Then I'll wait here and spend some quality time with Raiser where we won't encounter any and you can come get us when you find the boss."

The nurse-in-training began to pout, "Th-That's not fair! I want to spend time with Mr. Raiser! Besides we're a party, so we're basically soul mates. Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

The teenager could see the gleam in Neptune's eyes, "Goddess? So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

Compa went from pouting to sympathizing with the amnesiac, "You didn't know? Silly amnesia… but forgetting even the goddess? Oh, you poor thing!"The nurse-in-training immediately went back to the one thing she did almost all the time, which was smiling, "Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each planet is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land."Compa tried to make her expression match the tone of the topic. "We have no idea where the monsters are coming from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog."

Raiser closed his eyes and took in the information that Compa said… Neptune on the other hand fired off random questions, "Basilicom? So… what kind of place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"

"How about we wait to answer that and take care of this dungeon first." Raiser suggested not wanting to play twenty question: Neptune edition.

"Mr. Raiser is right Nep-Nep, enough banter. We should should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

The three entered into the dungeon as Raiser looked around for monsters. Neptune seemed to have taken notice of this, "What'cha looking for, Raiser? You drop something?"

"Nope just seeing if there are any monsters around. We don't want to be ambushed"

Neptune wrapped her arms around Raiser's right arm, "Aww, are you THAT worried about me? You're so sweet; this is just another reason why we're Destined Lovers! Keep this up, and maybe we'll get an M rated scene."

'_M-rated scene?'_

Raiser suddenly felt a pair of arms around his other arm, he looked to see Compa with her cheeks slightly puffed, "Raiser said 'we' though, so he means me too, Nep-Nep! It's not fair for you to keep Mr. Raiser all to yourself!"

"Well he was mine to begin with, but anyway let's keep going! I can smell treasure and monsters." Neptune said as both girls started pulling him. Raiser wanted to remind them that he could walk on his own but both seemed to ignore him and their grip was too strong to get out of.

As the group rounded the corner, Neptune caught sight of what appeared to be a treasure chest. Letting go of Raiser's arm, the preteen ran towards the item holding box, "Ooooh, treasure! Gimmegimmegimme!"

"Come on, Mr. Raiser. Let's make sure Nep-Nep doesn't hog all of the treasure."

As Raiser and Compa made their way over to Neptune, the bubbly girl opened the chest and began to look inside for its contents, bending over and giving Raiser a good view of her white and blue striped panties. Blushing red he turned his head away pretending to look for monsters. "This is better than the sword I've got, awesome!"

'_Wait so that is better than what she had before? How badly equipped is she. What is going to do with that thing anyway hit them with it like a bat?'_ Raiser wondered.

Raising her new sword, Neptune pointed down the passage that the group had yet to explore, "Alright, let's keep going people!" Shortly after walking deeper into the dungeon, the group encountered two green blob like creatures, Neptune's eyes began to burn with determination, "We finally found some monsters! Let's beat 'em up!"

Raiser started at them comparing them to the fangie he fought back where he came from. _'Well this is a bit of a disappointment'_ he thought drawing the sword out before flickering it out and forming the sword. The sword was single edged and had a flame design on it. With it locked in to place he pulled a revolver out of his coat and fired a shot destroying the first blob which was known as a dogoo indicated by a bar above it's head which emptied.

The other one rushed towards him as with a vertical swing of his sword cut it in half killing it. Flicking his wrist the weapon closed it self as he put his weapons away. "Well time to move on." When he turned around he saw both girls with Starry Eyed looks creeping him out. _'Eyes shouldn't look like that!'_

"Wow… that weapon is soooo cool! It has to be uber rare, and the way you took out the monsters so quickly was awesome! I totally would expect nothing less from MY lover." Neptune said grabbing on to him.

"We'll definitely be safe with Mr. Raiser around." Compa said happy latching on to him.

"We should continue on."

Neptune began to draw shapes on his chest while giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Hey Lover can I borrow your weapon at some point?"

"Sure but there isn't anything really special about it."

Neptune broke into a huge smile pulling him closer. "All right! Remember, I get to use it whenever I want!"

"Wait I never agreed to that!" Raiser said shocked at what she said.

Both the girls seemed to spot something where the enemies died and let go of him as they picked up discs. "There's three of them Nep-Nep. We should each take one."

Neptune took two of the disks and ran up to Raiser, putting one of them in his hands, "You should always stop to pick up the goodies that the bad guys leave behind."

Looking at the disc Nep gave him shocked that Neptune had a good idea. The threesome came upon a three way intersection and another treasure chest, Neptune and Compa ran towards the box while Raiser followed behind watching for monsters. "Finders keepers!"

When the girls arrived at the container, they wasted no time in opening it. Neptune pulled out a large mallet, while Compa recovered a small gold bell; the aforementioned preteen playfully swung the giant hammer, "Neat. I bet'cha this will come in handy."

Compa noticed another treasure chest in a nearby room, ran up to the box, and relieved it of its contents. Compa returned to Neptune and Raiser with ten bottles filled with a green liquid and a remote with a single button on it, "Look! I found more treasure!"

Neptune grabbed the controller in Compa's hand, "What does this do?" When the bubbly preteen pushed the button, a small explosion erupted from where Neptune was.

When the smoke cleared, Neptune was nowhere to be seen, "N-Nep-Nep? Where did you go?" Hearing screaming Raiser looked up and saw Neptune falling toward him. "Nope!" He said jumping out of the way as Neptune landed where he was previously standing. Neptune started twitching as a ghost exited her mouth. 'Not questioning it.'

Compa shook Neptune in an attempt to wake her up, "Get ahold of yourself, Nep-Nep!"

After Neptune woke up they made their way towards the end of the dungeon where the boss was only running into a few other monsters. Arriving at the end of the road they saw a makeshift blockade. "We'll just burst through with this!" Neptune said pulling out the mallet and swung the mallet destroying the blockade.

After a short walk they arrived at the last room. They saw nothing just the usual crates, boilers, ect. "It would seem that your information was wrong."

"No, the monster definitely here Mr Raiser," Compa said as pulled out the bell she found. "Thats why I have this bell."

The bell began to ring as all three waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. "...So… Do either of you two know what the boss looks like?"

Neptune smiled, "Well it's gotta be a big monster with eight legs, and a really big sword!"

Raiser looked at her with a blank look, 'Is she crazy?' He then heard something on the ceiling falling as a strange monster dropped down. Raiser, Neptune and Compa scrambled out of the way, as the monster dropped where they had been. The monster had the lower body of a spider, while it's waist up looked humanoid, like a strong warrior's torso and arms though the head was clearly not. In its left hand was a large two handed with sharp edges on both sides of the blade and the monsters body seemed to be armored, "…I don't believe it… she was actually right about what it would look like?!" He said stunned.

Neptune stared at the boss monster, "Whoa… and I was just guessing what the boss would look like… creepy."

The strange tag displayed the name of the monster now identified as a 'Guard Vermin' and the large monster had set its sights on Neptune. The monster charged with its sword raised at the preteen who had only just readied her wooden sword; it was painfully obvious to Raiser that Neptune's poor excuse for a weapon would no doubt break should she attempt to fight the creature, "Damnit…"Just as the Guard Vermin brought its large sword down in an attempt to cleave Neptune in two, Raiser had grabbed Neptune and carried her bridal style, narrowly evading the attack. Neptune looked at Raiser's face as he looked back at his target, "Lover…"

"Don't call me that." He said putting her down before pulling out the Decade Driver and putting it on his waist. Both girls looked in fascination as the belt appeared. "Henshin," Raiser said putting the card in the Driver closing it.

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

When the transformation was over he turned the booker to its sword mode. Turning to face the girls he saw Compa with an awe look while Neptune looked amazed. Looking back at the boss which swung at them which he blocked. The force behind the swing was enough to cause him stumble and barely douge the other swing which he rolled under. "I need more strength if I want to go head to head with this thing." As he pulled out another card from the broker. "Henshin,"

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

The driver made a revving noise as a light engulfed him revealing a new form. This new form was primarily red with gold (If want to know what it looks like look it up I'm not explaining the Kamen Rider looks). Dogging another swing he held pulled another card before putting the card in the driver.

**Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus **

This form looked similar to the one before it except green where the red was. This form had a gun that was a cross between a cross bow and a regular gun. Pulling the string back he fired a green energy arrow from it. The boss blocked it with his sword as he then swung again which D-K-Pegasus dodged thanks to his heightened scenes. Landing besides the girls, 'I need a plan I can't keep this up for long.' He thought before an idea hit him. "Neptune, Compa, I have an idea!" Both girls shook their heads getting over their shock. "I want you two to fire at it from a distant while I go in and finish it off."

"Why do you get to finish the monster? I wanted to do it!"

Pulling out another card he looked at them, "Cause I don't want you two to get hurt."

Neptune's face noticeably reddened, "You know Raiser, if you keep this up, we'll get our M rated scene in no time... and maybe even an adult rated scene!"

Compa made a small pouty face, "I want an M rated scene with Mr. Raiser too!"

"Alright lets finish it." D-K-Pegasus said putting two cards in the driver.

**Form Ride: Kuuga Titan**

**Attack Ride: Slash**

This form was primarily silver with bulky shoulders as the gun changed into a sword. He charged in while Compa, using her giant needle (How the heck that works he doesn't know), and Neptune, using her gun, fired at it. Getting in close while the boss was distracted he swung vertically with as much as power the form and card allowed. The boss cried out in pain as it swung and hit D-K-Titan sending him flying into the wall as his transformation ended turning him back to normal.

Landing on to one knee his hand went toward his injury as Compa and Neptune ran over towards him. "Are you alright, Mr Raiser."

Neptune looked worried as she than looked like she was talking to herself. "What's that?... Yeah, Raiser got hurt real bad... What?! You're telling me he could die?! But we haven't had our M rated scene yet!... Huh? Really? Okay!"Neptune began to flail her arms in an attempt to get Raiser's attention, a big grin on her face, "Hey, hey! Raiser! I am totally gonna blow you and Compa away with my ultimate super-secret HDD move!"

Raiser and Compa stared at the bubbly preteen for a long moment, "…What exactly is this HDD you're talking about?"

Neptune's grin was so wide it almost looked like it would split her cheeks, "I have no on earthly clue whatsoever! Histy just started talkin' to me and said, 'Neptune, use the Hard Drive Divinity, and kick the baddies' big fat butt'! …If he's even got one."

Turning his head he saw Compa giving him a questioning look. "Mr. Raiser what is Nep-Nep taking about?"

"I don't know, " Raiser started questioning Neptune's mind set. 'Maybe she's a drug users.'

Standing up Neptune spun around and took a magical girl pose as green binary code surrounded her. A ring of discs surrounded her as she pulled one out. "Going all out now!" A bright light engulfed the room and when it died down revealed the new Neptune, or who Raiser thought was Neptune. Her hair was much longer now and was a mix of dark lilac and purple, the bangs that framed her now strikingly beautiful face were longer and her hair was pulled into two tailed braids. Her light purple eyes had become crystal blue and her irises now looked like power button symbols, her hairclips had changed into black circular objects with glowing blue X's, the combination of which made Raiser think they were the tops off of screws. Her white and purple hoodie was replaced with a black skin suit with purple and silver segments along it and the suit hugged the curves and swells of her new, mature body very well, Raiser could not tell whether she was wearing boots or some kind skin tight leg armor, but it reached up to her thighs and matched her body suit. On her hands, she wore what looked to be gloves or gauntlets with sharp fingertips that looked as though they could be used to rend and also matched her skin suit. In her right hand, she held a large, futuristic katana that shared the same black and purple color scheme as her skin suit with a few glowing blue spots, and numerous pieces of what could be considered armor and a pair of wings were floating along the sides of her body.

The new Neptune turned to face Raiser who had a shocked look. "Raiser, rest I'll take care of this."

Grabbing on to a section of the wall he made forced himself to stand. "No can do. I won't let anyone precious to me get hurt."

Talking a few steps he fell forward and was caught by Neptune. "You should rest, Raiser, you're obviously in no condition to continue. Leave this to me, you're plan worked quite well and the monster has been considerably weakened. It won't take much to defeat it now."

Pushing away from her he stumbled as he pulled out the Decade card. "Don't worry about me. We need to finish it off, you'll have to take my spot though finishing it off."

Something about the way Neptune looked at him made Raiser realize that while she was indeed Neptune, it was like he was talking to another person entirely, as Raiser shot him a cold look, "No, you're injury is too severe. I won't allow you to die on me."

"Hey don't worry about me." Raiser said smilling at her. "As a part of this party I promised that I would help you in any way possible."

Neptune's face softened. She was not trying to be mean or controlling in any way, she just did not want Raiser to lose his life, especially since he was the first person she had meet, "I won't try and stop you then. I need an opening to finish this quickly, can you manage that?"

"That's one thing you don't need to worry about. Henshin! "

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

"Compa I'll need you to match your shot with mine." Decade said changing the ride booker to its gun form. Seeing Compa nod next him bringing her needle up. As the Guard Vermin approached he saw Compa growing nervous. "Are you scared?"

The nurse-in-training looked at Decade as he held another card in his hand, "Y-yes, but I won't run away."

"You're a brave girl Compa," he said putting the card in the driver as Neptune prepared to attack.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

The holographic images of the cards appeared between him and the target who put its swords up to protect itself for whatever. "Now!" Decade said pulling the trigger and shooting through the cards. As the shot passed through it gained more and more bigger when it hit with Compa's shot caused an explosion that destroyed both of the Vermin's weapons and most of the armor.

Seeing her opportunity Neptune charged in, "You're finished!" Swinging her sword with all of her strength she cut it in two.

"Great we won," Compa said jumping for joy. The transformation ended turning Raiser back to normal as he fell on knees.

Neptune walked over to him and knelt down to look in his eyes, giving him a small smile. "You sure don't mind being reckless."

Standing up he smiled at her, "Like I said before I'll help this party in anyway to keep you safe."

Neptune returned to normal as her face turned red turned red as her mind went to different place. When Raiser said he wanted to keep her safe she thought he meant that she was the most important thing to him. Suddenly springing at him she knocked him to the ground. "We are TOTALLY Destined Lover."

"Ow… Can you please get off."

"No way. You say that, but you know you like it, especially since you're doing it with your true love." Neptune said rubbing her face against his.

(Neptune can you hear me? This is Histoire.) A voice said causing both of them to sit up startled.

'Am I going insane there is a voice in my head.' Raiser thought freaking out.

Neptune looked up at absolutely nothing smiling, "Histy thanks for the awesome tutorial. Whats up?"

Compa looked at Neptune confused, "Histy? Nep-Nep, who're you talking to? Um… nobody is here except you, me and Mr. Raiser."

Neptune looked slightly surprised, "You can't hear her? Histy, can you talk to Compa, too?"

(I apologize, but at this time you are the only one I can speak with. Please pass my words on to your friends when I am though. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy.')

Neptune faced Compa with her usual smile, "Sorry Compa, I'm one who can hear Histy, I'll just tell you two what she says later. Anyway, Histy, I found something weird and shiny just now!"

After a long pause he turned towards Neptune with a blank look. "She asked for you not to call her Histy."

(Wait you can hear me!) The voice said shocked.

Scratching his cheek he smiled, "Yeah after I had my freak out and calmed down I realized that Neptune heard you so I knew I wasn't insane."

"Wait so that means that I'm the only one that can't hear her?" Compa said looking like she was going to cry.

"*Gasp* It must be because your my Destined Lover!" Neptune said glomping him causing him to cry out in pain.

(I have no idea how you can hear me but allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Histoire the tome of the world.)

"Nice to meet you my name's Raiser. So... not to change the subject or anything but what did we find. "

"(You refer to the Key Fragment, I assume. That is an important item needed to release me from this seal.)"

Neptune appeared to be thoroughly confused, "Seal? Where you at, anyway?"

(I am uncertain. Somebody had locked me away in this world. Please, please… release this seal and safe me! In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items.)

"Four Key Fragments? If we do this fetch quest, we can save you, right? So where are they?"

(Unfortunately, I have little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected one already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary. Find the fragments by defeating these foes.)

Raiser noticed a look of uncertainty make its way onto Neptune's face, "So, I get that we hafta save you, but should we really do all this for someone we don't even know?"

"Come on Neptune she's asking nicely we should help her. It's the right thing to do." Raiser said smiling.

(Thank you for trusting me Raiser. Many have not. Please, help you two are my last hope.)

Neptune returned to her contagious smile, "Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore."

(Are you concerned? There is no need. I am certain you can do this.)

Neptune shook her head, "No, I mean, we're gonna do all this stuff to save one person… Can't it be like, to save the world?"

"She said she was the tome of the world. Isn't that close enough?" Raiser questioned.

(Raiser is right. As I said, I am the world's everything and the world is mine. Saving me is tantamount to saving the world.)

Compa looked very left out, while Neptune's excitement was skyrocketing, "Huh? Really? Oh, well, okay then! Don't stop there. Pump me up some more!"

(By defeating the various monsters in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives all across the world.)

Neptune's excitement seemed ready to explode, "Killing two birds with one stone. I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

(I wish I could add a million credits to your saving… but that is a little beyond my control.)"

Fortunately, Neptune's excitement was not raised any higher than it already was, "That's so much! I better get my stomp on!"

Compa made her presence known after Neptune and Raiser had spoken with Histoire over a prolonged period of time, "…Mr. Raiser… Nep-Nep, why are you so excited? I can't hear anything… I don't hear this person's voice… What are you three talking about? I… I want to be included too… Nep-Nep…"

Raiser felt horrible as he saw how Compa was about to cry. Standing up he pushed Neptune away as he pulled Compa into a hug, "Hey cheer up. Just case you can't right hear her right now doesn't mean you won't be able to in the future."

Neptune proceeded to pat Compa on the back, "Oops. I'm so sorry, Compa! Let's get something to eat and I'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours!" Once again the preteen returned to smiling, as if it was second nature to her, "But Compa, Histy's voice will never reach a cry-baby. C'mon, buck up, kiddo."

Compa wiped away a tear that tried to make its way down her face, "…Fine, I understand." It was then that the nurse-in-training noticed how close Raiser was and that he was hugging her, causing her cheeks to change a few different shades of red and her heart to beat a million times a second, "U-Umm… M-Mr. Raiser…"

Realizing what she meant he quickly let go her his own cheeks turning slightly red. "Well… If were done we should head back to Compa's house to plan our next move."

Neptune smile brightened, "Does that mean that you're going to stick with us!"

"Of course," Raiser said smiling brightly as they went toward the entrance. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'll help you guys in any way possible as long as you need me."

"Well I'm always going to need you, my Destined Lover." Neptune said latching on to his arm like a leech.

Feeling another pair of arms grab on to him he saw Compa holding his other arm."That's not fair, Nep-Nep! You tried to have a private moment with Mr. Raiser and score love points with him!"

"I told you before Compa, I saw him first."

. 'Hopefully this won't be to bad. Besides I promised them I would help them out.' Raiser looked forward toward the exit as light came through. 'Besides I promised them I would help out anyone I could before they died.'

~Story End~

Rozon: Yes done time for next chapter

Rozark: Are we sure the medication has no down effects (looks at bottle which is ripped out of his hand by Rozon)

Rozon: Mine, Mine (hold protectively) my precious

Compa: Um… Mr Rozark I think he's addicted

Neptune: Is that bad I mean the more chapters the closer I get to my M-rated scene

Raiser: Um… Hey author man why did this take two weeks to get out.

Rozon: Oh… My TV and game broke so I need to get new ones (puts Medication in pocket) Now Raiser you and your harem finish this off.

Raiser: Okay, Read and …. Wait what did you say (Chases after Rozon)

Compa/Neptune: Destined Lover/Lover (Chases after him)

Rozark: (Sweat Drop) *Cough* Um… Read all the way through the story, Review it or leave behind whatever you want, than do what you want afterward. Now if you can excuse me I have an addict to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozon: Back, my drugs, mine!

Rozark: *Sigh* Ice take care of this. I need to take care of the reviews.

Ice: *Evil Laughter* Gladly

Rozark: Well first review is from SomeRandomBoredGuy. First off thank you for telling the author about his mistake with one of the problems of the second chapters. The Raiser appearance I have no idea how it happened so I will fix it. Thank you for informing me.

Rozark: With an m16 thank you for reviewing again. About the rider cards… well... How they work is something that is going to be slightly modified in this fanfiction. Now Rozon don't you have something to say.

Sees Rozon swinging around tipsy while Ice walks by him with a bat.

Rozon: (Out of it) Where am I? (Receives a hit from Ice) Huh? (Another hit) Oh right story time.

Compa: Um... Mr. Author are you sure you're okay?

Rozon: Absolutely but on to the disclaimer... Wait where's Raiser and Neptune?

Raiser (Runs in hair and clothes messed up). Quick hide me!

Neptune: (somewhere close by) Destined Lover where are you? We need to finish our M-rated scene.

Raiser: I thought I lost her! (Runs through back exit)

Compa: Wait for Mr. Raiser (follows him)

Rozon: Umm... anyway... ROZONROZARK owns nothing.

Rozark: Is he going to be okay (looks where they just ran off)

Rozon: Rozark my friend he is in a situation many men would want to be in

~Story Start~

Raiser sat in front of Compa with his top off. It had been a day since they journeyed into the dungeon. Right when they got back to Compa's house Compa forced him to take his shirt off which lead to a rather awkward situation.

~Flashback~

Raiser was lying on Compa's couch looking at the Kuuga card which had no color. 'This is makes no scenes. According to the information I received it should be impossible since Kuuga was defeated and thus sealed. '

Hearing footsteps Raiser turned his head and saw Compa approaching him. "Hey Compa you need something?"

"Umm… Yes I want to check your wound, as a nurse-in-training I must make sure my patients are in good health." Compa said starting out uncertain but growing more confident.

"Okay," Raiser said as he put the rider cards away and took his shirt off causing Compa to blush.

Meanwhile Neptune was eating a giant sandwich in another room. Right when she was about to take another bit she stopped as an alarm went off in her head. Dropping the sandwich carefully of the counter she dashed off at speeds previously unseen on Planetune. "Destined Lover!"

Bursting into the room she found Compa blushing and staring at a shirtless Raiser. Acting on instinct she pushed Compa away and clung to Raiser before either could blink. "Compa I can't believe you would try something so low."

"Huh… but wasn't trying anything," Compa said defensively.

"Yah right! You tried to distract me with a nice tasty sandwich then go after my Lover and get farther than me."

"Th-that's not what happened!"

"Oh yeah, then why did my rival scenes go off." Neptune said accusing her as she started pulling Raiser towards the bedroom. "Now I need to get farther than you so me and my Lover are going to have our M-rated scene."

Compa lunged at them and grabbed onto Raiser's other arm. "You can't do that! He's my Lover to!" She said about to cry.

Both girls pulled on him in opposite directions causing his wound to reopen. "Argh!" Raiser screamed as he fell unconscious.

"Mr. Raiser/Destined Lover!"

~Flashback End~

After that Compa treated his wound, Neptune supervised to make sure she 'didn't get farther than her'. Which lead to right now where Compa was checking on his wound to see how it was healing. They were near a lake by her house. "So how does it look?"

"It… It… It looks much better," Compa said still blushing up a storm. She started leaning in reaching out to touch his chest when suddenly Neptune jump out of some bushes.

"No touching!" Neptune said grabbing on to Raiser.

"Wait were you waiting in the bushes?!" Raiser asked looking at the bushes.

Neptune smiled at him before shooting Compa a dirty look. "Of course I can't be too careful especially after what happened yesterday."

"*Sigh* How about instead of bickering we head to the next landmass to get the next key fragment."

"Your right Lover. Compa lets pack up and roll out to the next landmass." Neptune said jumping off Raiser and pointing in a random direction.

Compa had calmed herself after her moment of embarrassment, "No need to rush. This place is still threatened by monsters. We can't just leave the townspeople like this."

Neptune seemed slightly irked, "Well… fine… Let's go clobber some monsters."

Raiser picked up his backpack liking the idea of helping the citizens. "Well since we're going to be here for a bit longer we better upgrade our equipment."

The purple haired preteen tilted her head, "Why? Our stuff is just fine right now. We don't have to worry about that do we?"

"By no means is our equipment 'fine'. First off Neptune you are using a wooden sword meaning sooner or later it is going to break. Plus when we get better equipment the easier it will be to defeat enemies."

"Yeah, I think I getcha'. New stuff means beating up monsters is easier, and that means easier experience points! Easier experience points means easier levels, and easier levels means higher stats, higher stats means completing quests gets easier, and that means more money! So not only is my destined lover super-hot, super-nice and uber strong he's also SUPER SMART!"

That was another thing Raiser had to get used to: level ups. They worked like they did in games improving various things about him.

Neptune turned on her heel and pointed towards the capital city, "Let's go get some new stuff, get a quest and go beat up some monster!"

~A While Later~

The party of three sat on a bench tired. "I can't believe they didn't have a single place that sold some form of weaponry."

"Tell me about it." Neptune said bored. "We need some kind of item shop that sells both healing items and weapons with a kind old man behind the counter."

Compa suddenly perked up. "I have an idea. I can't believe we didn't think about this sooner! Why don't we use 'Amazoo'? You know the online shopping site that sells almost anything."

"Right... that thing..." Neptune said confused.

"...You have no idea what she is talking about do you." Raiser said grabbing his backpack.

"Not in any way. But that doesn't matter cause I have my super smart Lover to help me." Neptune said leaning on him.

Ignoring the girl clinging to him Raiser pulled his laptop out of his bag. Compa's eyes widened seeing it. "Wow, you've got a laptop? Those are supposed to be really expensive! ...Well at least for us… for now anyway."

After the laptop turned on he saw that it was already connected to the internet. 'Huh it couldn't do that before,' Raiser thought before going to the site Compa told him about. Arriving on the site he bookmarked it before moving to make an account. "Okay time to make a weird name that no one thought of and a crazy password no one would be able to guess yet easy to remember."

Pulling the laptop away from him Neptune started typing away, "Leave it to me!"

"Wa-" Raiser began before Neptune passed the laptop back the login created. Looking at it he felt his eye start twitching: Username: RaiserXNeptune Password: DestinedLover.

Neptune leaned on him while smiling, "I know you love it!"

'Please tell me that sell Ibuprofen!' Raiser thought before going through the site and seeing what weapons they had. "What they don't have any swords! This sucks."

Looking over his shoulder Compa spotted something she wanted. "If it isn't too much of a problem, can we get the syringe they have?"

"Hmm… Yeah it's cheap enough." Raiser said clicking the item then buying it. The site made a vacuum sound; suddenly a package fell from the sky hitting Raiser on the head. "Ow…" he said taking the box opening it. Passing the new syringe to Compa he saw the liquid in it was different.

"Well since we just upgraded our stuff lets go to another dungeon!" Neptune said jumping off the bench and striking a pose.

"Compa…" Raiser said following after the purple haired leader.

Turning to face the rider, "Yes Mr. Raiser?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us." Raiser said with a smile.

"Oh, y-you're welcome, Mr. Raiser." Compa said as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, and Compa can you please just call me Raiser, no formalities needed."

Looking down Compa's face turned red, "S-Sure, Mr… um… Raiser." Smiling at her he walked off Compa looked up, 'Raiser is so nice'.

~Evil Cave~

The party arrived at their destination, the inside of a cave. There were stalagmites and stalactites growing around the cave, though they were not growing along the path, so they would not impede the progress of any who traveled along it. The cave had some lighting, though that would have to be due to the fluorescent crystals scattered around the cave. The group walked into the dungeon and of course Raiser was already on the lookout for monsters, while Neptune decided to throw out a random comment as they approached a split in the path ahead, "Bad guys holed up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude… Compa, its dark, so watch your step. You never know when you'll h-aghh!"

Compa and Raiser looked down at Neptune, who had obviously fallen, "Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be careful too, or you might fall onto some spikes and game over…"

"No, I ran into something. Wait, no again, something ran into me!"

"Ow… watch it, girl. This isn't the place for kindergarteners to have recess!" Neptune and Compa directed their attention to the person in front of them. Sitting on the ground in front of them was a girl with waist length brunette hair, a black choker, what looked to be a leaf tied into a bow that held some of her a ponytail to the side, and her eyes were the same shade of green as her leaf bow. She wore a black and silver tanktop, black shorts with a black belt and a silver buckle, a pair of black socks and what Raiser thought was a pair of blue combat boots. Perhaps what stood out the most was the big blue jacket she was wearing, which seemed to be a few sizes too big for her considering how the sleeves passed her arms and looked very trench-coat like. There were silver buttons that lined the center of the jacket with silver lining and red marks on the jacket arms that looked like thunderbolts. Neptune eyed the new girl suspiciously,

"Kindergarteners? Look who's talking. Who're you? Do you live in this icky cave?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, "Do I look like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters, as requested by the Basilicom. Who're YOU?"

Neptune and the girl now known as IF picked themselves up off the ground and dusted themselves off, "We're here because people are in danger. So, we're here for the same reason. My name is Neptune and this is Compa. Oh and the totally nice, cool, and handsome guy is Raiser."

Meanwhile Raiser looked like he was thinking about something and didn't hear her. Compa gave a smile to IF, who seemed slightly irritated, "H-Hello. I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of."

"Then Compa, you are now in charge of our item inventory. Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?"

"What? Well, I guess the more help I get, the easier it'll be for me. Fine. We'll team up, but know that you're joining me!"

IF seemed to want to keep things strictly business, Neptune's eyes began to gleam with excitement, "Oh, you'll do it? I'm so glad I asked. Compa, Raiser, Iffy said she'll join our party!"

"Huh, what?" Raiser asked getting out of his trance.

IF maintained her serious attitude, "Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name."

Taking a thinking pose Raiser closed his eyes, "Well if you want to leave at some point then I'm fine with that. But if you want to stay than your more than welcome to."

Compa clearly had no objections to having IF with the group either, in fact she was all for it, "Now we really look like a party! We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Wait, what? Forever? No, just for now. This dungeon."

Neptune would not accept IF attempting to leave even though they had just met, "Bzzzt! We're already a party, so you can't get away from us, even if you try. Abandoning your party is against the rules of this world. You got that, missy?"

Raiser could tell that IF didn't exactly get what Neptune said, "U-Um, no, but… It doesn't matter."

"One more thing Iffy, Raiser is off limits to you 'cause he is my Destined Lover."

IF shifted her gaze between Neptune and Raiser who was rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Destined… Lover? What is she talking about?"

"*Sigh* She believes that we are Lovers based on random events. We are not in a relationship." Raiser started walking past them.

Neptune whispered to IF so Raiser wouldn't hear, "(He's just in denial.)"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I sincerely doubt that."

The energetic preteen stood out in front of the party, "All right people, we should split up so we can find the boss! I'll go with Raiser, and Compa, you can go with Iffy."

The nurse-in-training latched onto Raiser's arm and entered into her usual pouty face when situation regarding being with Raiser arise, "Why do you get to be the one who pairs up with M- I-I mean Raiser? I want to be paired up with him!"

Neptune latched onto Raiser's other arm, "But the hot guy and the cute girl are always supposed be paired up whenever they split up with the team!"

IF snickered at Raiser's predicament, "You're certainly popular, aren't you?"

Turning his head he gave her a blank look. "Well seeing as how this will go nowhere fast why don't we all go together." Raiser suggested not wanting to have the conversation go on longer.

The other two girls of the party exchanged glances with one another, "Fine!"

With the problem now resolved, the group set about what they originally came to the dungeon to do, which was find the boss monster and eliminate it. Neptune lead the way, going down the left path, "We should totally check this room incase this is one of those dungeons where the boss is near the entrance!"

The group followed after Neptune, though Raiser and IF were farther behind since they chose to walk. Inside the room, it was circular in shape with crystals growing all over the place and a particularly large crystal was in the center of the room. Raiser and IF waited by the entrance, while Neptune and Compa searched the room for monsters and treasure, "Hey, I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead, I'll answer it the best I can." Raiser replied not taking his eyes of the area around them.

The brunette glanced at Raiser for a brief second, "You seem like you have a good head your shoulders, and unlike those two you seem to be a bit more mature and realistic. What I want to know is why you're babysitting them? You could save yourself a lot of trouble by just leaving them."

Pausing for a moment Raiser clocked his thoughts, "They asked for my help and I made a promise to always help those who need it." At the end he grabbed his necklace.

IF cocked an eyebrow at the teen, "Even if it means being stuck with a living headache like those two?"

Raiser merely nodded a response and IF leaned against the wall, "I'll tell you this, you've got your work cut out for you."

IF looked up upon seeing Neptune and Compa running back towards them, "We didn't find anything, but we leveled up again from fighting these really weird eye monster thingies."

IF pushed herself off the wall, "In short, this was a waste of time. That leaves only one other way to go."

The party left the room and went down the right path, which was had a few curves and luminescent crystals littered the walls. Once they rounded the first curve, a pair of monsters that looked like large eyeballs with wings and a single leg were waiting, "Hey, those are the eyeball thingies that Compa and I fought!"Neptune shot a dirty look at Compa, "And what was the big idea usin' me as a human shield?! I lost ninety-four hit points 'cause of you!"

Compa shifted slightly, "I-I'm sorry Nep-Nep. But they surprised us and I didn't know what to do."

Neptune crossed her arms and huffed, "That's the last time I take a hit for the healer."

"But Nep-Nep if I go down who will heal you?" Compa defended.

Looking at the floating eyes Raiser took his sword out and snapped it in place. The imps, as the bar indicated, charged at him. Vertical cutting the first one he dogged the other ones attack pulling out his gun he was about to fire and kill it when it fell down dead. Looking behind it he saw IF with two sai, "I had it."

"Of course you did. Well at least its good to see you aren't as bad as them." IF said as the other two caught up.

The group continued on till they reached the end of the cave. Neptune, Raiser, Compa and IF arrived at the edge of the curve and saw what Neptune was saying was the boss, the monster was a large worm with sharp teeth and a rather tough looking hide. Raiser cocked an eyebrow at the oversized worm, "Just what the hell have the tourist been feeding this thing? It is quite big, considering that it is a worm. I don't even think chemical X could do that."

"It's probably been eating people. My job description says it's been causing a lot of damage and problems to the nearby towns, so it seems like a likely explanation."

Compa slowly turned her head to look at IF because she was violently shaking, "I-It eats p-p-people?"

Neptune pulled out her wooden sword, a determined look on her face, "C'mon guys! Our party now has four people, so there's no way we can lose! Let's go Neptune Jenkins " She finished charging at the worm.

"Neptune wait your sword-" Raiser began as Neptune quickly swung her wooden sword at the top of the monster's head, which was known as a Sand Worm, "-no effect..."

Unfortunately, just Raiser had said the wooden weapon did nothing more than irritate the monster, forcing Neptune to pull back a safe distance from it, "Huh? My attack didn't do anything?!"

IF looked at Raiser who was facepalming , "So, what do we do? It seems like the only thing she's succeeded in doing is pissing that thing off."

Raiser took out the Decadriver and the card, "Well seeing how a surprise attack is out of the question we have no choice but a direct assault."

The three ran towards Neptune who was sweating, "Well guess you were right. It had no effect."

"As was expected. Henshin."

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

As the transformation ended IF looked shocked, "Compa, Neptune I suggest we use the same plan as last time."

"You mean the one where Compa and I started blasting' the baddy and you attacked him while he was defending? That was so cool."

"IF you mind assisting me hitting the worm?" Decade asked turning the rider booker to its sword form.

Shaking her head IF got her weapons ready. Both of them charged in, Decade swung the booker vertically leaving a cut. Using him as a platform IF jumped up and spun midair to perform a deadly ax kick knocking it down. Taking advantage of this Decade jumped and implanted the booker in it. The worm reared its body in pain and shook violently.

"Woah," Decade cried as he was flung off it as the booker came loose.

As the Sand Worm continued to violently shake its large body and then slammed its long tale against the cave wall, causing some of the stalactites to fall from down. Compa narrowly avoided being crushed by one, but fell on the ground in the process and another stalactite was heading straight towards her. The nurse-in-training closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable pain, but instead felt weightless. When Compa opened her eyes she found herself looking up at Decade from his chest, "You need to be more careful, you can't expect someone to save you when you are in danger all the time."

Compa looked down and her face immediately reddened, "U-U-Ummm… R-R-Raiser…"

Raiser was wondering what Compa was looking at, when he looked down he saw that his hand was on Compa's left letting go he jumped back, "Sorry."

Compa sat up, a dreamy eyed look on her face, "Raiser touched my breast…"

Neptune leered at the pink haired nurse, meanwhile IF was having some difficulty dealing with the Sand Worm despite the fact that it was injured, "You're persistent… I'll give you that. But one way or another you're going down!" The oversized worm struck the cave wall once more, resulting in more stalactites falling from above. Between having to dodge the sharp falling objects and fighting the Sand Worm, IF was straining herself to juggle both tasks, "Grr… This is getting frustrating…" IF moved to dodge another stalactite, however it left her open to an attack from the monster. The Sand Worm struck IF with its tail, sending her into the wall on her back, before she could fully recover from the attack the Sand Worm was already upon her. Closing her eys tight she waited for the pain that didn't come. Opening her eyes she saw Decade take the hit causing sparks to fly off the armor, "W-Why did you…"

"Because I don't like seeing people I know get hurt." Decade said reaching for the booker. 'Its almost dead its best not to waste a rider card.' Pulling out a different card he used it.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

As the images appeared Decade jumped in the air and jumped kick through them. Hitting the worm it exploded leaving nothing behind. Landing the transformation ended as Raiser felt his chest as blood started seeping through. "Ah, Raiser let me check your wound."

IF was staring at Raiser from where she was, seeing him take the attack intended for her and his transformation both came as a quite a shock to her

~Some Time Later~

After Compa had administered some more antibiotics and bandages for Raiser's injury, the party left the dungeon and were now standing in a clearing with a large body of water nearby, "So basically, you're looking for Key Fragments for this… Histy person."

Neptune entered into her happy bubbly mood, "Ding-dong! Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world. She's like one of those secret optional characters."

IF crossed her arms and gathered her thoughts, "The different fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source is really whoever the fragments to be guarded. That Histy character must have something to do with it, too. Saving the world, hmm? It could be a big fib."

"Ooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen. How can you possibly be so observant at such a tender, young age?"

Raiser was sitting against a tree messing around on his phone checking if everything worked , "It can be seen as simple logic, it becomes even more painfully evident when you consider the fact that we have not had any physical contact with her at all."

IF uncrossed her arms and let one hand rest on her hip, "Exactly. If this is all true, however, leaving it to you two… will spell doom for all humanity."

Compa looked slightly confused, "You two? What do you mean Iffy? Raiser is with us and that makes three."

"I'm sure Raiser could take care of himself, the problem lies with you two. As I understand it, Raiser is stuck with you two… I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane yet." IF crossed her arms once more and gave a smile, or at least something that looked like one, "No choice! I'll help. You're traveling, right? You'll need someone with you who's been to a lot of different lands."

The smile dropped from the brunette's face, "About those fragments… If they're guarded by monsters, it might be pretty easy to find them after all."

Compa had a hopeful look in her eyes, "R-Really? Then, I'm sure we'll save Histy in no time."

Raiser shifted to look at IF as he put his phone away, "I'm guessing you have a plan."

IF nodded at the Rider, "Basilicoms around the world have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea where they spawn."

Neptune's eyes were half open as she put her finger on her cheek, "So, speaking of… what's a Basilicom again? I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the readers to understand!" Raiser had to resist facepalming.

Compa had an apologetic look on her face, "Be patient with her, Miss IF. She bumped her head on the ground and lost her memory. Sorry for my delayed explanation." Compa directed her attention to Neptune, "Basilicoms are holy organizations run by those who serve the goddesses. There are two parts to a Basilicom: the Sanctuary where goddesses are cared for, and Parliament for political activities."

Raiser gave Neptune a blank look, "You would remember her explaining this if you didn't get distracted by other things."

Neptune gave him a small smile, "Sorry Lover I have a need for sweets and other yummy food."

Compa was going to continue her explaining when IF stopped her, "Whoa, stop. Why not let the people at the Basilicom explain it? We're headed there anyway."

Compa looked at IF quizzically, "To ask about monsters? But we don't need to do that until we go to another landmass."

"Well, we'll need a permit from the Basilicom to travel anywhere. They manage the Sky Harbors, too."

Compa seemed to understand easily enough, "Oh, I see. Then we'll continue this when we reach the Basilicom. Okay, Nep-Nep?"

Looking up at the sky Raiser noticed that the sun was about to set, "We should probably do that tomorrow seeing how late it is."

The three girls noticed that it was quite dark out, "Well, if you say so, Raiser. Or are you just worried some psycho is gonna try and have his way with your lover?"

Standing up Raiser let out a sigh, "We. Are. Not. Lovers."

"Whatever you say… lover."

As Neptune and Compa started on the way back to the city, Raiser was stopped by IF just as he was about to follow, "Why did you save me?"

Raiser gave her a small smile, "Didn't I tell you? Its because I don't want to see anyone hurt."

Raiser redirected his attention forward and began to walk off, IF hung back and spoke in a near inaudible voice, "Still… thanks."

With the addition of IF, the party was now up to four members. With the cool, level headed brunette with them, who knew what awaited the party.

Meanwhile in another World a white bullet train with a red glass sped through what appeared to be a dessert. What was weird was that tracks would form in front of it as it traveled. This was the Den-Liner, the legendary train that traveled through time. Inside its passengers were relaxing as they usually did. Urataros was flirting with Naomi, Kintaros was sleeping, Ryutaros was drawing random pictures, Momotaros was drinking his coffee, and Owner was doing his typical rice meal challenge.

Everything appeared peaceful until a disturbance happened shaking the train. Urataros was fell off his seat and was pinned under a still sleeping Kintaros, Momotaros's coffee went over his face making him scream in pain, Ryutaros's drawing was ruined, and Owner did his typical shocked look cause the flag fell over.

"What the Hell was that!" Momotaro yelled pissed off. Looking out the window left him in shock.

The other passengers run over to the window wondering what he saw. Looking out the window the saw the sand rise and take the shape of a train. As the sand fell off it revealed a mainly black train with red ridges on it and a green crystal in the center of the front train. "What is going on sempai," Urataros asked still stuck under Kintaros.

"The Gaoh Liner has been reborn as a new train," Owner said shocking all of them.

Before any of them could do anything the train went through a portal and disappeared. "Hey Owner-san where did it go?"

"It went off to find itself an Owner and Rider."

~?~

On a yellow-orange planet an old man sat by himself waiting for something. An odd tune played as the Gaoh Liner pulled in front of him and opened its door. Chuckling to himself the old man walked toward the train. "Well I guess it is time…" He said walking on the train before looking backwards. "Maybe one day we can meet up again my old friend, Doctor."

~Back on Gamindustri~

Raisers backpack glowed as what Raiser thought was his wallet glowed turning it to a golden color.

~End Story~

Rozon: Who took my pills!

Rozark: He did (Points to Ice who is cleaning a gun)

Rozon: (Backs off) I'm good

IF: So I finally appear

Rozon: Yep now do the outro its late and I need to go to bed.

IF: Where's everyone else?

Rozark: I think Raiser is still running away from Compa and Neptune

IF: Okay… Well finish reading and review, follow, and do what you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozon: Well time to keep chugging...

Neptune: Hey author dude why don't you do the traditional intro

Rozon: Because that would be boring now because I have nothing to do this time Raiser wrap this up.

Rozark: Wait what about the reviews

Rozon: Nothing to say to them that wont be explained later

Raiser: *Sigh* Fine, ROZONROZARK owns nothing.

~Story Start~ 6:30

Raiser was sitting in Compa's kitchen surfing the web. A window suddenly popped up telling him he won a prize and it would arrive soon. 'Stupid pop up-' Raiser thought before a box flew through Compa's window and hit him in the head, "Again!?"

Opening it up he saw a game, 'World of Fightcraft?' Raiser was comparing it to World of Warcraft, 'Well I have nothing better to do.' Putting it in he started it up thanking that his laptop was able to handle it.

~Later 8:30~

The three girls walked out of the bedroom they shared last night. Neptune seeing Raiser ran over to him, "Hey Lover watch'cha doing?"

"First off I'm not your Lover. Second I got some game so I decided to try it." Raiser said turning away from the game.

Getting curious Compa and IF walked over and their jaws dropped when they saw what he had. "R-R-Raiser do you know what that is?!"

Raising an eyebrow the rider shook his head. "No should I?"

IF turned towards him wided eyed, "That's the golden edition of World of Fightcraft! They only made one of it which they gave away in a contest, how did you get it!?"

Scratching his head embarrassed, "Well I won it... besides one of the players is easy to defeat."

~Meanwhile in Leanbox~

A beautiful blonde was sitting in front of her computer frustrated. "What's the matter Lady Green Heart?" One of the Basilcom members asked.

"We attempted to raid a weapon warehouse but our entire group was defeated by one character! Every time I try to beat them I fail! And the worst part is they joined today!"

~Back with our Heroes~

After everyone was done with breakfast they headed and completed what Neptune labeled an 'Optional Dungeon'. After completing it Neptune forced everyone to get ice cream. Raiser was laying on a bench drinking a milkshake while typing on his laptop. 'I can't believe they still don't have any weapons for Neptune.' Taking a quick look at the purple haired girl he saw her trying to push her chest out. 'What is she... You know what I don't care.'

After a few attempts to do so, Neptune cheek puffed up, "It's not fair!"

Compa was standing behind the irritated Neptune with an ice cream cone in her hands, "What's not fair, Nep-Nep?"

Neptune turned around and looked at the Compa, then at her chest, and then back at her, "Compa, I have an uber huge favor to ask you!"

A quizzical look made its way onto Compa's face, "What is it?"

"Let me have your boobs!" There was complete and utter silence between the two girls. Neptune looked at the nurse-in-training with a hopeful look in her eyes, while Compa stared back at her. Raiser stopped typing after hearing this and closed his eyes expecting something.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Compa nearly dropped the ice cream cone in her hand as she covered her chest, "N-Nep-Nep! What do you mean let you have my boobs?"

"Because, Compa, I think Raiser is into girls with a little more… up here." Neptune motioned to her chest, while Compa looked at her for a moment.

"…What do you mean 'up here'?"

Neptune looked slightly more irritated, "What do you mean 'what do I mean?' I'm talkin' about how Raiser must like girls with titanic tatas! Massive melons! Big soft pillows! What did you think I meant?!"

IF came back from a nearby food stand with a chocolate ice cream cone in her hands, "What are you two babbling about now?"

Compa turned to look at the brunette, "Nep-Nep asked me to give her my boobs!"

IF alternated between looking at Compa and Neptune looking at the two of them as if they were stupid, "(…Oh wait, that's right… they ARE stupid.) If you're so self-conscience about your bust, try drinking milk. I hear it helps."

"But I want 'em now! And of all three girls in our party, Compa's are the biggest."

"Why exactly do you want bigger breasts anyway?"

Neptune began to push her index fingers together, "Well, I think Raiser is into girls with bigger boobs and all, so…"

IF raised a questioning eyebrow, "And you would know this… how?"

The purple haired preteen rubbed the back of her head, "I don't. I'm just taking a shot in the dark here."

The brunette released an agitated sigh, "Did you try asking him?"

Neptune stared at IF for a moment before her lips curved into a wide grin, "That's a great idea, Iffy! I guess you really are smart after all."

IF could feel her eye twitch, "(…I should seriously kill her.)"

After hearing IF's suggestion Raiser grabbed his headphones to try and appear like he wasn't paying attention. Despite using this tried and true method Neptune still walked up to him, "Hey Raiser I have a -"

"If about my preference in bust size then I got nothing." Raiser started shooting her down. Seeing her walk off he let out a relieved sigh. Closing his eyes Raiser rested his head against the end of the bench.

When he opened his eyes his vision was almost completely white safe for some purple and he could feel a pair of hands on the back of his head, "Small boobs or big boobs?! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"

Prying her off Raiser gave her a flat stare, "Please don't shove my face in your chest."

Neptune's cheeks puffed up and she walked towards Compa, "It looks like Raiser isn't going to answer, Nep-Nep." Neptune looked at the strawberry ice cream cone in Compa's hands, then devoured the frozen treat in the blink of an eye, not bothering to even chew it. The nurse-in-training stared at her hands were here ice cream had been and her eyes began to fill with tears just ready to pour out, "N-Nep-Nep… y-you ate my ice cream… that wasn't very nice…"

Neptune quickly got behind Compa and began to push her toward Raiser, who had just gotten comfortable in his seat, again, "Haaaaaaaa!" Raiser looked up in shock to see Neptune running straight at him with Compa out in front as if she was a human shield. The two girls were already so close that Raiser had little time to react. Neptune shoved Compa at the last second, causing her to land on Raiser… specify, Compa's chest landed on Raiser's face. But for a brief second Raiser swore he saw an irritated look cross IF's face.

Compa quickly backed away from Raiser, still embarrassed by what had just transpired, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Raiser! I d-d-didn't think Nep-Nep would do something like that!" Raiser silently got up from his seat and walked away, leaving his things where they were.

IF watched the teen for a moment before directing her attention at Neptune, "Did that answer your question?"

Neptune was twitching slightly, "Must… have… big… boobs… must… have… now!" IF was slightly disturbed by Neptune's twitching until the preteen's stomach let out a growl, prompting her to stop twitching and rub her stomach, "But first things first, I'm hungry."

Compa stared at Neptune until she heard a voice behind her, "Compa." The nurse turned around to see Raiser with a strawberry ice cream cone in his right hand. The rider held the frozen dairy treat out to Compa, "Try not to let Neptune eat it this time."

Compa's cheeks were tinged a light pink as she gingerly took the ice cream from Raiser, "T-Thank you… Raiser."

Feeling something on his arm Raiser turned his head to see Neptune clinging to him. "You should buy me ice cream to sense were Lovers."

"Didn't you just eat Compa's?"

"But I'm still hungry! Besides everyone knows that food always tastes better when you get it from your Destined Lover it tastes better."

Against his better judgment Raiser agreed. "Goodie! You can come with me and help me pick out three scoops of ice cream."

As Neptune dragged Raiser towards the food stand, IF balled her free hand into a fist and slowly began to crack open her wafer cone for her ice cream, "For some reason, seeing her hold him like that gets on my nerves…"

As the three girls finished their ice cream, Raiser closed his laptop, "If you girls are just about done, we should depart for the Basilicom. We'll need a permit in order to use the Sky Harbor and in turn, continue with our search for the Key Fragments."

Neptune leapt out of her seat, "Let's go, people! To the Basilicom!" Neptune was about to take a step forward, but suddenly stopped. A nervous drop of sweat ran down her cheek, "Uhh…" The preteen turned around to face the rest of the party, "Which way is the Basilicom?"

IF face-palmed herself, "You're hopeless. I'll lead the way, since it's obvious you would just get lost."

~Basilicom~

With IF leading the way, the group eventually arrived at a large multi-colored structure that was surrounded by trees, and a concrete path was built around it. Neptune stared at the building, "Whoa! This's a Basilicom? It's so big and towering and pretty and stuff! But where is everyone?"

IF was looking down at the pink cell phone in her hand, "Hiding from monsters. Planeptune seems more ravaged by them compared to the other lands." The brunette stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket, "Anyway, go talk to the Basilicom's staff. They'll communicate with a different one and we'll be on our way."

Neptune grabbed Raiser, "Okay, then we'll be back in a jiffy!"

Raiser looked at the preteen who seemed to be fond of dragging him around whether she realized it or not, "'We will?'"

"Of course, Raiser. The hero and the heroine always stick together, especially if they're lovers like us."

IF seemed slightly irked at Neptune's decision to drag Raiser into the Basilicom with her, then realized just who had volunteered to go, "It actually may be a good idea for you to go with her, Raiser. That way you can keep her from doing something stupid. I'll wait out here to keep Compa company. Ask them anything you want while you have the chance."

XXX

Neptune dragged Raiser into the Basilicom by his coat. The inside of the building looked like a church. As Neptune talked to the member Raiser took out the golden pass and examined it.

After getting the permit Neptune was about to walk out when Raiser grabbed the back of her jacket, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Neptune tilted her head for a moment, then her eyes widened upon realizing what Raiser meant, "W-Wait! This is my first time doing this, so I dunno anything about the Basilicom. Can you tell me about it?"

The staff member turned back around, "A Basilicom novice, eh? Let me tell you a bit about our origin and give a small history lesson. Long ago, Basilicoms were created by CPUs, Console Patron Units you call goddesses. We assist them in governing the world. On the other hand, we perform missionary work to spread our beliefs. That's the gist of it. Did that help?"

Neptune scratched her cheek, "Hmm, no. Not particularly. I was expecting weird cult people here, but you guys seem normal enough."

"Well, it's different everywhere. Some Basilicoms may be construed as weird. I really shouldn't say such things, though."

Raiser could not tell whether Neptune was excited, weirded out or nervous, "So there are weird ones? Nice. The people, too?"

"Uh, sure. Well, why not get back to your friends? You don't want them to wait too long, after all."

Neptune gave one of her cherry smiles, "Yeah, okay. Bye!"

Just as they were about to leave, the staff member stopped Raiser and Neptune, "By any chance, are you two close? You seem like you would make a nice couple."

Raiser's eye twitched at that comment as Neptune wrapped her arms around him, "Did you hear that, Raiser? Our first opinion outside of our party about our love! We are more than a couple, we're destined lovers. So, if you were thinking of trying to hook up with me sorry, but I'm already taken."

"Lovers? You must be close then."

"…Why do you insist on telling everyone we come across that we are lovers? We clearly are not." Raiser said going to the exit.

"And why do you keep denying it? We're totally meant for each other, Raiser!" Neptune started following him.

The Basilicom staff member watched as Raiser and Neptune past through the door, "Neptune. A nice name for a nice girl. That Raiser guy must be pretty lucky to have a girl like her."

~Evil Cave Dungeon~

The group had caught wind that another sand worm had appeared in a cave so the party headed out to defeat it. They group walked through the case at a steady pace IF looked at the group in flat look, "You know I'm new to this party but shouldn't we head to the next landmass to get their key fragments?"

Neptune began to flail her arms in the air, "We can't ignore all the monsters left on Planeptune. We gotta walk this path properly, y'know?"

Compa chimed in on Neptune's side, "Yeah, 'slow and steady wins the race!' Collecting Key Fragments is important, but we can't leave troubled people alone!"

"While I agree that it would be better to move on to the next landmass, it is still good to take care of some monster here." Raiser added his two cents in.

As they turned the corner they saw monsters approach them. They were two pink rabbits that stood on their hindlegs. As Raiser pulled out his weapon to deal with the 'Killer Rabbit' both Compa and IF stepped in front of him, "Let us take care of this, Raiser."

"Okay?" Raiser said sliding the weapon into its sheath.

Compa and IF had determined looks on their faces, not because of the battle, but because they had overheard what the Basilicom staff member had said about Neptune and Raiser being a cute couple, 'Nep-Nep has been such a Raiser hog lately, I bet Raiser and I could be just as cute of a couple!'

'There's no way I'm gonna lose to Neptune…' The two girls were emitting a very powerful aura and the monsters must have been able to sense it, as they had started sweating bullets. The two girls walked towards the two Killer Rabbits, pulling out their weapons as they drew closer. The monsters could not move, as if their feet had been nailed in moment IF and Compa were in front of the monsters, only one thought went through their minds… and it was the exact same thought, 'The best way to get Raiser's attention… is by beating these monsters myself!'

Thus, the fight began. Neptune and Raiser stared awestruck at what was happening. What was supposed to be a fight turned into a one sided massacre. In Raiser's mind he compared it to a max level character fighting a level one. After the 'fight' was over Compa and IF returned to their fellow party members, "What did you think, Raiser? Have I gotten stronger?" Compa's eyes were full of hope.

"Well I can say with certainty that you are definitely stronger than you were when we first met," Compa smiled largely at the compliment as her cheeks turned pink, "and IF is probably stronger than Neptune."

IF crossed her arms and averted her eyes from Raiser, as with Compa, her cheeks were slowly turning pink, "W-Well, I haven't been traveling alone because I'm weak." Inwardly, the two girls were satisfied. They had obviously gotten Raiser's attention and 'scored points' with him in the process.

As they went farther into the cave Neptune hung of Raiser asking why he said IF was stronger than her. As they preceded Raiser felt something off about the situation, their was a lack of monsters.

When they arrived at the last opening they saw the sand worm standing there. 'Here's my chance to prove that I'm the strongest! Besides if I beat the baddie then I score massive love points!' Neptune thought grabbing her wooden sword and rushing it.

"Neptune wait you remember what happened last time!" Raiser said as Neptune swung. When the weapon hit the worm fell over. Everyone looked shocked as the worm laid motionless on the ground.

"I did it. So Lover am I the strongest. I'm pretty sure that deserves some love points." Neptune asked exited hugging him.

"How did that happen!?" IF yelled pointing to the dead worm.

"Maybe it was already dead?" Compa suggested.

Neptune noticed the room behind the monster and her curiosity began to take hold, "Let's go check out that room! Maybe we'll find an awesome rare item." Raiser, Compa and IF followed after the purple haired preteen as she ran into the wide room. After a quick look around, the party found nothing, which disappointed Neptune, "There could have been at least something in here, like maybe another boss or something."

Suddenly, the room was filled with the melodramatic laughter of an unknown individual, "Haaaah ha ha ha! I've found you, Neptune. I didn't think you actually fell to the world below!"

Neptune and the others looked around the room for the source of the voice, "Who's there? What's with that melodramatic laugh…?"

The unknown individual appeared in front of the party, it was a woman with a very big witch's hat with a golden leaf and a purple rose with thorns spiraling around it, slanted cat-like blood red eyes, pale gray-white skin and short purple hair that looked like Neptune's; only her hair was very slanted and some of it framed her right cheek. Her outfit could be considered as very flashy in terms of design, it consisted of a bustier like top with thick strings looping through holes in it and traveled up the center of the bustier, unattached sleeves and rather long, claw-like nails. The outfit was very gothic, mostly black with only hints of woman seemed to be quite angry with Neptune's remark, "Don't mock my snickering! Pushing people's buttons… You've not changed a it. Makes it easier for me to desire your demise. Brace yourself!" The mysterious women yelled charging at the party. Before anyone could do anything she used her staff to hit both IF and Compa sending them flying.

Acting fast Raiser got his sword out and snapped it in place blocking the attack meant for Neptune. Feeling the force behind it he pushed her weapon back and grabbed Neptune and jumped back right as the women swung down and destroyed the area they were previously standing. Putting Neptune down he quickly got the Decadriver out and equipped it. Seeing her drawing closer he waited for the right moment. "Henshin!" Raiser announced seeing his opportunity.

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

When the transformation took place the weird women got hit by it and went flying back. "What the heck happened?!" ? cried out in shock. Putting the booker in sword mode Decade used another card while charging at the opponent.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

Swinging the sword red energy followed the swing as the two weapons met. Decade was shocked though when he was forced back. Kicking her stomach he stepped back beside Neptune, "Not bad... for a human. Now, step aside or die with Neptune."

Raiser drew another card, "No can do, I promised that I would protect Neptune no matter what."

Neptune eyes widened upon hearing him, "Raiser."

"Fine. Then you can die along with her!"

Neptune shot up to her feet and stomped her foot, "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Neptune! I'm not about to let you kill my destined lover, missy!"

The gothic woman stared incredulously at Neptune, "Destined… lover…?"

Neptune held out her hand, where her HDD disk appeared in a stream of 1s and 0s, then pulled the disk in front of her chest, "Traaaaaansform!"

The stranger grimaced as Neptune underwent her transformation, "Damn, I was hoping to get rid of her before THIS happened."

The stronger, more mature and serious Neptune appeared in front of them, "No one threatens Raiser in front of me!"

The unknown woman pointed her glaive at the twin braided swordstress, "Don't tell me you have feeling for him. If so, then I may just have to kill him first if only to see you-"

Before she could get another word out, Neptune had brought her sword across the gothic woman's' stomach, sending her back a considerable distance and into a wall, "Did you not hear me the first time? No one… threatens Raiser… in front of me."

The stranger emerged from the rubble holding her stomach, "She's kicking me all over the place…"

"Raiser." Neptune glanced over her shoulder at the teen behind her, "I need your help to finish her."

Nodding Decade showed her the card he had which had a circle with a slash through it, "I was planning on saving this but this seems like a good time."

**Kamen Ride: Faiz**

Red lines traveled across his form as a light enveloped him. When it faded a new armored figure was there. "What, he has more forms!" ? yelled before having to block a more powerful slash from D-Faiz. Looking to her left she saw IF and Compa still getting up from when she hit them. A look crossed her face as if she realized how bad off things were. Turning to face both Neptune and D-Faiz a sneer crossed her face, "Be lucky mortals you will get a glance of my powers!"

Taking out a disk she broke it as energy flew out of it and consumed her. The monster that appeared human but also dragon. It had a thick armored body along with its arms and legs, each of which ended with sharp claws. The head was similar to that of a ram with horns that looked ready to impale.

Taking of at speeds they hadn't seen before she hit all four of them. "What the heck! Did that thing raise her by 10 stages! How are we supposed to keep up?" Neptune yelled seeing the speed that the now transformed women went at.

**Form Ride: Faiz Axel**

They all saw the chest plates move as the red lines turned grey and an arm band appeared. "Don't worry about it. Let's see though if she can keep up." D-F-Axel said reaching up to touch the button.

_Start Up_

A timer started as D-F-Axel ran at almost unseeable speeds attacking the creature. Any time it looked like she hit him he dogged at incredible speeds. With one final kick to the back he sent her tumbling back as he reverted back to D-Faiz.

**Final Attack Ride: Faiz**

Taking the booker out in its gun form he shot a red energy drill at her before jumping in the air. "Seya," D-Faiz yelled kicked through it causing a red circle with a slash through it.

The monster exploded leaving behind the mysterious women. She picked herself up off the ground and was able to stand… barely, "Damn it all. You don't even look like you exercise, so why? It won't be like this next time. Don't forget my words!"

Compa and IF watched as the mysterious woman took off, and IF looked peeved, "What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left. She must be menstruating or something."

Raiser looked at the Faiz cards which were now sealed. '*Sigh* Just like Kugga, they are sealed.'

"(I'm flattered that you would sacrifice yourself for me…)" Raiser turned and saw Neptune was heading to the exit, and was suddenly mesmerized by the sway of her hips. Raiser forced himself to focus on the task at hand, returning to the city, getting supplies and finding a location to spend the night… while trying out why the cards were sealing themself.

Neptune kept moving towards the exit. Her cheeks were slightly pink, as she had saw Raiser looking at her after she passed by him. The swordstress stifled a giggle, then returned her attention in front of her.

~Later that night~ 11:00

Raiser was going through all the information he had on Decade. Turning his head he saw the Decadriver get covered in a silver practical box similar to the wall that brought him to this planet. The box started shrinking down and merging with the driver. When it was done the driver spit out new cards which Raiser caught.

"I see, so new there are new riders. Seems that this journey just got harder." Looking down at the Decadriver he saw five new symbols: W, OOO, a spaceship, a dragon coming out of a circle, and a helmet.

XXX

A figure stood of in not far from the house. The person appeared similar to Decade except blue. Raising the blue gun they had the person lowered it and pointed it at Raiser. "Soon, Decade you we will meet and I will see who you truly are."

A silver wall appeared as the transformation ended reaving a person with silver hair.

~Gaol Liner~

The old man sat in the corner of the train as a he received a plate of rice from a red haired women who had fox ears tipped with white. She wore a red kimono that showed of her figure really well. Her eyes were red and she also had nine red tails, all had white tips. The train roared causing the the old man to raise his head.

"What is it Conductor?" The women asked going behind the counter and bringing out a cup.

"The train says it has found the person who has the pass." Conductor said eating the rice.

"Oh so we have a rider?"

"Maybe Karami, the train said he is a rider, but he might not be our rider."

"So are we going to meet up with him?" She asked making some coffee.

"Of course, the train will track him down. Now as a friend as mine once said, 'Somewhere there's danger, someone there's injustices, somewhere else, the tea's getting cold'." He said doing an impersonation of his friend as the train took off through a portal.

~Story End~

Ice: So you finally added Diend into this story.

Rozon: Yeah I have a plane for Diend so I need to add them sooner than most might have

Rozark: Where the heck have you been

Ice: Oh just take care of a few things

Rozon: Anyway, read review and take a guess about who Diend is

Fluffy: What happens if they guess right

Rozon: I'll contact them and see what they want like an OC in the story or if they want a goddess to join eiler than usual.


End file.
